futurefandomcom-20200229-history
US Presidential Elections 2032 (Joe'sWorld)
90The 2032 Presidential election '''was held on November 2nd, 2032, to elect the President of the United States. Independent California Governor and internet entrepreneur Sean Parker narrowly defeated sitting president New Republican Adam Kinzinger, Democratic nominee former New York Mayor Joel Rivera and Conservative nominee Arkansas Senator Tom Cotton in a four-way race that had to be decided by congress. The 2032 election is regarded as the closest and most competitive election in modern American history and is credited as being the spark that resulted in a paradigm shift in 21st century American politics. It was the first time an Independent candidate had ever won the presidency and also the first time a presidential election had to be decided by congress since 1824. Background The Kinzinger administration had been beset by setbacks such as the continuing recession, energy prices, internal scandals, and continuing tensions in the Middle East. In addition, Kinzinger had alienated much of the conservative base by collaborating with congressional Democrats, ignoring social issues and by appointing a Supreme Court Justice whom many Conservatives had considered liberal. Kinzinger's critics saw him as an inept leader who had failed to solve the worsening economic problems at home.These criticisms came into culmination when Republican North Dakota Governor Kelly Armstrong issued a primary challenge to the president. When the drone hijacking incident occurred in December Kelly used it as an opportunity to lambast Kinzinger's foreign policy record. Nominations Democratic Nomination '''Democratic Candidates *Joel Rivera (54), former Mayor of New York City *Jason Powell (52), U.S. Senator from Tennessee *Kasim Reed (63), former Governor of Georgia *Alison Lundergan Grimes (56), former Governor of Kentucky Joelrivera.jpg|Joel Rivera (Nominee) jasonpowell.jpg|Jason Powell Reed.png|Kasim Reed Alisonlundergangrimes.jpg|Alison Lundergan Grimes Republican Nomination Republican Candidates * Adam Kinzinger (54), President (Nominee) * Kelly Armstong (46), Governor of North Dakota Adamkinzinger.jpg|Adam Kinzinger (Nominee) kellyarmstrong.jpg|Kelly Armstrong Republican Primary: Conservative Nomination *Tom Cotton (58), U.S Senator from Arkansas (Nominee) *Mike Lee (60), U.S. Senator from Utah General Election Campaign After successfully defeating Governor Armstrong's primary challenge, Kinzinger found himself weakened nationally and still on defense from the right as Conservative nominee long time Senator Tom Cotton continued the challenge that Armstrong had started and picking up his supporters. However polls still showed Kinzinger beating former Democratic nominee Mayor Joel Rivera. Many Democrats expressed disappointment with their uninspiring selection of candidates and were still facing national repercussions for the Chinese trade war. Many had speculated whether the Progressive faction would split and make their own independent run under Vermont Governor Katherine Sims. However this speculation was put to rest in June when California Governor Sean Parker announced his intention to seek the presidency as an independent. Parker's dramatic late entry shook up the entire race. He run as a business professional promising to revitalize the ailing economy and playing on the public's concerns about budget deficits and fears of professional politicians. Parker campaigned almost exclusively in cities, crusaded against Washington politicians, the two-party system and political contributions while his wealth allowed him to be largely self financed. His volunteers succeeded in collecting enough signatures to get his name on the ballot in all 50 states. Many Progressive Democrats and business minded Republicans endorsed Parker. In August, Parker led the national public opinion polls with support from 39% of the voters (versus 31% for Kinzinger and 25% for Rivera). However, polls also frequently showed neither candidate reaching 270 electoral votes and it was expected that the power of electing the president would come down to the Democratic controlled House of Representatives. Results Governor Parker won a plurality in the popular and electoral vote, with . Kinzinger was second in the electoral vote and Rivera third. Because the election was so close it took almost three days before the victor was announced. However, it was clear no candidate would reach 270 electoral votes and there was much consternation in the media as to how congress would select a victor and how legitimate it would be. Although Rivera had come second in the popular vote, he was excluded from the vote because he came third in electoral votes. Having to choose between Parker and Kinzinger, the House voted for Parker. Similarly, Laura Richardson won the senate vote. The table below displays the final official vote percentages by state: Category:Joe's World Category:Elections (Joe's World ) Category:Elections Category:United States of America